The density of semiconductor integrated circuit chips is constantly increasing, as is the number of such chips used in high-speed multi-chip arrays, such as switching networks and other electronic devices. This causes an increasing problem in removing the large amount of power that is generated per chip. Another problem that occurs is that as the density of the integrated circuitry on a chip increases, the number of connectors required also increases. In the past it was common to place the connectors for the chips on the edges of the card in order to increase the density of the circuitry formed on the flat circuit card. By increasing the number of connectors, it is now required that connections be made through the flat area of the circuit chip rather than, or in addition to, the edges. In order to accommodate this multi-chip modules may be cooled by applying coolant to the edges of semiconductor chips that are arranged into tiles, which in turn are assembled into one or more panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,188, issued Feb. 7, 1978, entitled "Fluid Cooling Systems for Electronic Systems" shows a fluid cooling system that may cool a number of circuit chips arranged into panels. The cooling system, however, is not scaleable since coolant flows through the entire flow system, and the whole system must be shut down to remove or add panels. The system also requires separate flat heat sink plates for each cooled unit. A pair of flexible tubes or hoses is also required to conduit coolant to and from each of the plates.
The present invention provides independent cooling to a plurality of modules in a panel in such a manner that individual, independent semiconductor chips containing tiles may be added or removed without shutting down the remaining portions of the system, which is particularly advantageous in a network switching system. The switching network may be designed to operate in a degraded mode to remain operational while any changes are being made.